Wolf of Scarlet Woods Revisited
Wolf of Scarlet Woods Revisited Pre-Release.png Wolf of Scarlet Woods Spirits Rewards.png Wolf of Scarlet Woods Keys Guide.png Wolf of Scarlet Woods Garm Final Evo Guide.png This event is a re-run of the original Wolf of Scarlet Woods event. The table below was copied directly from the original event page, and some rewards may have changed. Duration: Jan 28th to Feb 12th, 2015 Event Announcement Wiz and the Wizard have been give he mission to investigate a surge of powers sensed from the Scarlet Forest! Along with Maria, find the source of the powers and put an end to the chaos! __TOC__ Limited Crystal Invokes * (S) Maria (Red Hood) * (S) Vivi (Caller of Death) * (S) Katze (Lost Cat) Having them in your deck when challenging the event quests increases the chance for chests to appear. Single Re-Invocation period: From 1/28/2015 to 1/30/2015 Story Click on image to show/hide story Prologue= "Over that direction!!" The shadows chased down the helpless wolf. His fangs, claws, legs all bounded by chains. The residents of the woods hunted down the wolf who had escaped from the imprisonment. The hunters determined to lock down the powers building within the wolf. "I should be safe here..." The wolf escaped the moonlight to hide behind a large shrub. Looking down at the chains, he thought to himself. "As soon as I get a hold of those keys..." His eyes filled with fury... |-|Maria= "I sure hope grandmother is alright." The girl in the red hood skipped through the Scarlet Woods. In one had was a basket of food and drinks; In the other was a large saw like blade, which she used occasionally to hack away trees and branches. Like every other errand, Maria journeyed through to the town to buy supplies for her grandmother. To protect herself from the beasts, Maria taught herself to wield a blade and cast spells. It was not known why but she and her grandmother lived peacefully together is a small cottage in the woods. But in the past few days, Maria felt a unusual power lurking in the woods. On the way back to the cottage she heard unusual voices through the branches. "Hmm.... Never seen that Wizard around here before... and a taking black cat" Just as Maria was about to approach the two, a beast suddenly jumped out towards the Wizard and the cat. Without hesitating, Maria reacted quickly to intercept the beast. "Do you need a hand out of this place?" |-|Garm= "Where are those damn keys!!!" Garm the wolf mumbled to himself. It was now morning but his arms, legs and fangs were still entangled by the heavy chains and locks. Hiding from the hunters, he searched for the keys to unlocking himself. The anger and powers grew bigger with every step he took. "This isn't going anywhere... maybe I should change my strategy..." Through the trees he could see the young pig boy. One of the forest residents who was after him. "I think it's time to play the poor weak wolf..." Hiding the ferocity in his eyes, he began to approach the pig boy... |-|Hawk= "I've caught you now!!" ''The pig boy whipped the wolf with joy. Just about then he had lost hope finding the wolf, the wolf appeared unexpectedly from the bushes. Still chained and bounded, the wolf was easy to catch even by the pig. "This is for the hay house! And this is for the wooden house!" The pig screamed with every strike he took with the wolf. The wolf stood quietly. But it was then, voices were heard from the distance. "Help! No ouch ouch!" The wolf suddenly screamed for help. People were approaching to save the wolf. The pig prepared his whip to defend his catch. |-|Dale= Dale had just returned home from a days work. He was the lumberjack and keeper of the Scarlet Woods. Along with his companion Chap, he defended the animals and nature of the forest. Dale set fire to the stove and began preparing when he sensed unusual presence approaching his hut. "...hmm it seems we still have work to take care of." Patting Chap, he picked up his axe and sat quietly in the hut... waiting for the unexpected visitors to arrive at the door.. |-|Rizze= "If we capture the wolf, the powers should no longer build inside her." "We know the wolf is only here to unleash the power of the girl." Rizze whispered quietly in the shadows of the forest. A band of hunters conversed throughout the trees. "Why don't we just kill the wolf?" "The wolf is only a puppet of the evil. Once we kill the wolf, the evil will reincarnate into another being." "Which is why we have to keep it alive and away from the girl." "Very well… but if the wolf is fully unleashed we will have to kill him at all cost." "Won't the evil reincarnate?" "Yes but it's better than letting the wolf loose" "This is going to be a long night…" |-|Vivi= "Hopefully we can conceal the wolf." Vivi rushed through the forest to Rizze's hideout. After hearing of the wolf's escape, she knew the next place the wolf would go was to obtain Rizze's key. Arriving at the hideout, she had heard sounds to magic being cast. Vivi dived into the hut to find Rizze fallen and the wolf being unchained. "It's too late…" |-|Epilogue= "And the girl and the grandmother lived happily ever after" What was that? you ask Wiz "Just a tale I heard." You and Wiz are on the path back to the town. The forest is now quiet now that the wolf had been defeated. "But the surge of power still remains in that forest." "We better keep a watch on that girl" You feel uncertain about leaving the forest. As you know that nothing has ended, and things have just started... In-Quest Transcript Warning: Spoilers ahead. Show/Hide Transcripts Enter the Forest = !!!This section of the transcript is missing!!! (Boss Fight) -- After losing your path in the Scarlet Forest you faced an ambush by a frightening group of monsters. -- These monsters made a valiant effort -- Atleast it seemed that way... -- Gaaah!!! -- An overlooked attacker lunges at Wiz ??? Get down!! -- A voice screams out from behind you and just as you hit the ground -- a blast from behind knocks the beast back and send him scampering away. -- You turn around to see a figure in a red hooded dress. -- This mysterious character lifts back her hood to reveal a young woman with long bright hair. Wiz Thanks for the help there! Are you from around these parts? ??? My name's Maria Cardinal but my friends call me Red. Maria My grandma lives in these woods and I went on an errand for her Maria but I got a bit lost... as I always do when I come here. Maria I don't know why on earth she chose a place like this to live! -- You tell her of you mission for the guild and how you got lost. Maria They sent you here on your own? You guys are braver than I thought. Maria I don't suppose you need any help finding a way out of here? Wiz Oh yes!! That would be so kind of you! -- Maria begins for guide you on your path out of the woods. |-|Confrontation= -- Curiosity gets the best of you -- you decide to ask Maria about how she knows magic. Maria Oh that? That’s nothing special Maria It’s just something that I teach myself in my spare time. -- But what about that massive chainsaw sword? Maria You have to defend yourself right? So what’s your mission here? -- You tell her of you mission to find the surge of great powers. Maria Any clues so far? Wiz I am starting to sense something… Maria Nothing yet… -- Just then you hear a loud and intriguing sound coming from the distance. -- CRACK! SNAP! ??? “OUCHOUCHOUCH!!! STOOOOP!! Wiz Whoa! What was that? Maria It came from that direction! -- The three of you rush towards the sounds (Round Quests) -- You make your way towards the sounds and come across a young pig-like boy -- holding a whip and lashing at a wolf whose hands and feet are bound by chains Wiz Stop that meow! The poor thing! ??? You don’t understand! Don’t let your first impressions fool you! ??? Just be on you way travelers! Wiz Leave that wolf alone! He doesn’t deserve to be terrorized like this! Wiz Who do you think you are meow? ??? I am Hawk! the last of the Vztaskey clan of pigs! Hawk This is none of your business so be on your way! Wiz I can’t just sit by and watch this! Let him go or we will use force! (Boss Battle) -- Dazed and defeated the pig boy stumbles back. -- This gives you enough time to free the tortured wolf. Hawk You guys don’t know what you’re doing! Hawk You shouldn’t stick your nose in where it doesn’t belong! -- With this Hawk runs into the woods ??? Th… thank… you. -- The wolf is bound in tight chains. -- Despite his mouth being free he seems to be almost unable to speak. -- Wiz gets close and investigates Wiz This wolf is under a curse! Wiz His mouth is bound by a spell that I cannot undo on my own. Wiz It would seems that the curse us linked to these chains… Wiz how can be get them off? ??? Lumber… jack… -- You and Wiz agree that getting the chains off is the least you can do for the wolf. -- and decide to go look for this lumberjack. |-|Unlocking Claws= !!!This section of the transcript is missing!!! |-|Unlocking Jaws= !!!This section of the transcript is missing!!! |-|Beast Unleashed= !!!This section of the transcript is missing!!! Quest Note: For sorting questions, check out QDB for the right order. Keys can be used to unlock hidden powers. 9x Metal Key (1% unlock rate) can be evolved to a Magical Iron Key (10%). 9x Magical Iron Key (10%) can be evolved into a Enchanted Red Key (100%). Enchanted Blue Keys give a 25% chance of unlocking hidden powers. Hawk, Dale, Rizze and Garm have a chance of dropping as their first form when defeating them in their respective quest. '' ''Editorial: Review of the droppable spirits. *Damage dealt by enemies is to the spirits of the element of the recommended deck for the quest. *TTC = Turn(s) to Charge *RD # = Round/Battle number *Spirits (Fodders) drop at lvl 1 or Max level. *Free MP first run *The quests feature random initial TTC (ITTC). |- |'Unlocking Jaws' ☆☆☆☆, Rank 1, 30 MP (298,000 G, 1000 EXP) Recommended Deck: Show Quest Details | Blaze Bat Ruby Scorpion (Desert Hunter) Citrine Scorpion (Desert Hunter) Spark Bat | Ruby Scorpion (Desert Hunter) (16K HP, 3TTC, ATK All ~300, Lock 1x2) Rizze Belladonna (Iminent Entrapment) (130K HP, 3TTC ATK All ~950, Charge - ATK All ~1900) Ruby Scorpion (Desert Hunter) (21K HP, 2TTC, SS Reflected, ATK All ~300) | Completion Reward: *1st, 5th, 10th, 15th: Rizze (The Hunter) *1st: Magical Iron Key *1st: 1 Crystal | Chest Drops: * Metal Key * Magical Iron Key |- |colspan="5" class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-4star" style="background-color: Khaki"| |- |'Beast Unleashed' ☆☆☆☆☆, Rank 1, 40 MP (448,000 G, 1350 EXP) Recommended Deck: 5 / 1 4 Show Quest Details | Ruby Scorpion (Desert Hunter) Sapphire Scorpion (Desert Hunter) Citrine Scorpion (Desert Hunter) Blaze Bat Brigit Bat Spark Bat | Blaze Bat (30K HP, 2TTC, SS Reflected 3 turns, ATK All ~550 to ) Garm Fenrir (Frozen Fangs) (70K HP, 3TTC, ATK All ~500 to , Charge - ATK All ~1000 to ) Citrine Scorpion (Desert Hunter) (50K HP, 2TTC, ATK All ~425 to , Heal All 13%) | 1st Completion Reward: * Enchanted Red Key * Enchanted Blue Key * Magical Ether Bottle * 1 Crystal | Chest Drops: * Metal Key * Magical Iron Key * Enchanted Blue Key |- | colspan="5" class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-5star" style="background-color: SkyBlue" | |} Reward Spirits Category:Events Category:Revisited Event